Claroscuros
by Vicky Yun Kamiya
Summary: SaxSe. Saori no vive la vida que quisiera junto a Seiya. Situado entre Hades y Tenkai Hen. Dedicado a Saori Luna por su cumpleaños.


_**Claroscuros**_

Saori cierra el grifo del agua fría; con lentitud sumerge la toalla en el balde. La luz del día hace un extraño juego reflejándose en el agua de la pileta. El sol, el regalo más bello que los dioses le hicieron a los humanos, se quiebra en un prisma multicolor. Tratando de no mojarse el resto de la ropa, estruja las vendas. Luego, mete todo en un fuentón para llevarlo afuera.

Antes de salir del lavadero echa un vistazo por la ventana, hacia dónde se supone está Seiya. En un momento se extraña de no verlo, ¿podría ser qué...?

Pero después mira bien hacia el otro lado y descubre que se había olvidado de que había dejado la silla cerca de la puerta para que no le afectase el sol. Se reprocha a sí misma por su iluso pensamiento anterior y tomando una manta para Seiya y las medicinas, sale del cuarto.

Con paciencia, comienza a cambiarle cada uno de los vendajes. Si de niña le hubieran dicho que terminaría sus días como enfermera, jamás lo hubiera creído. Tan acostumbrada a que los demás la atendiesen, ahora se ve en el papel opuesto.

Y sin embargo, todo lo anterior le resultaba de nula importancia.

A veces le resultaba verdaderamente pesado: cargar un peso muerto, para una mujer... y todo absolutamente sola. ¿Pero qué haría Seiya en un hospital, rodeado de desconocidos, pacientes y familiares sufrientes que se quejan de su dolor, sin importarle el del resto? No, sin duda allí está mejor cuidado, y a su entender, en un ambiente más feliz.

Se apura de tener todo listo al mediodía, para tener el día más desocupado. La alarma del portón principal suena; significa que ya llegó la visita. Minutos después, un joven de cabello verde aparece por el vestíbulo. Saori le sonríe, y le hace señas de que se acerque a ellos.

-Háblale, Shun, él entiende todo lo que le dices, sólo que no te puede contestar. –dice con voz serena. –Voy a poner el agua para el té y ya vengo.

Los pasos de Saori apenas si hacen ruido en el piso de madera, mientras el joven comienza su relato...

-Seiya, vine a contarte las novedades... aunque no son muchas... Hyoga se volvió a Siberia, Shiryu está con Shunrei y mi hermano... bueno, ya lo conoces. Pero yo vine en representación de todos los que te apreciamos...

Después de un rato, ella vuelve. Pone su mano en las muñecas de Seiya y toma su pulso; es normal. Después de analizar lo que está por decir, Shun vence su aprensión y dice:

-A veces no quiero venir aquí porque siento que estoy de más.

Saori lo mira con una mirada curiosa, casi como si fuera una niña.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Pues... siento que interrumpo algo... no sé, algo íntimo...

-Puedes venir cuando quieras. Seiya es un ser gregario, no sabe como estar solo...

Un ruido de adentro de la casa llama la atención de Shun.

-Ven, pasa.

Shun se sorprende al ver la habitación: todo está perfectamente limpio y cuidado hasta el último detalle, como las flores silvestres puestas en el jarrón. Pero no es sólo eso, algo cálido emana de ese lugar, como lo que se siente cuando se está en un autentico hogar. Saori busca la pava que avisa que el agua está lista. Adivinando el pensamiento del joven contesta:

-Seiya y yo vamos a buscarlas todas las mañanas a la pradera. ¿No son preciosas?

El le dirige una sonrisa amable, como si fuera un hermano. Un hermano menor que ha crecido con el tiempo, pero pequeño al fin.

-Saori... la verdad he venido a verte porque estoy... estamos, un poco preocupados. Queríamos saber qué planes tienes con la Fundación y...

-Se los agradezco pero la verdad la Fundación nunca me necesitó demasiado, así que seguiré aquí por un tiempo.

El muchacho hace un segundo de silencio, tanta serenidad en Saori increíblemente lo está poniendo nervioso.

-Saori, no es tu culpa lo que pasó con Seiya...

-Sí, lo sé. No lo hago por eso...

Shun se contiene de seguir indagando en las respuestas.

La tarde cae apaciblemente, cambiando el oro intenso del sol por otro más anaranjado, que se refleja en el follaje de los árboles que rodean la casa. Saori acomoda la silla para que pueda tomar el sol vespertino.

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que dijo Shun?

Luego lo mira, no se mueve ni un milímetro. Sus ojos chocolate ya no tienen ese brillo parpadeante que siempre lo había caracterizado.

-Yo tampoco. Mejor voy a buscar de comer.

Esa es también una parte difícil. Con alguna dificultad logra hacerle comer cosas muy blandas. Ella pacientemente hace esfuerzo porque abra la boca y trague, lo que se haría más fácil si tuviera suero. Pero Saori está convencida que eso no le gustaría nada a él, pues la vez que trataron de dejarlo internado, lo primero que hizo cuando se sintió mejor fue sacarse todo y escaparse.

Mientras pone las cosas en la mesa, recuerda la visita de Miho, unos pocos días atrás. En algún momento, la parte humana de Atena, la que era capaz de sentir celos, se hubiera molestado. Pero ya tampoco tiene fuerzas de luchar con nadie más. Ahora sus esfuerzos apuntan permanentemente a que el ambiente sea lo más pacífico posible. Sólo sabía que si se larga a llorar, la sacaría de allí.

Durante la visita, la chica del orfanato no hizo ningún escándalo, pero tampoco pudo estar demasiado tiempo allí. Al acompañarla a la puerta, Saori pregunta.

-No fue lo que esperabas, ¿verdad?

Miho tarda en responder:

-Había pensado que quizás en el futuro podría traer a los niños a visitarlo, pero...

Saori se adelanta a sus palabras

-...no sabes si a ellos les haría bien verlo a él, ¿verdad?

Ella asiente.

-Creo que lo mejor es que lo recuerden como era antes. Alegre, divertido, diciendo chistes tontos...

-¿Y no hay alguna posibilidad, algún tratamiento...?

-Nada que la ciencia humana pueda hacer.

Miho se seca los ojos con la palma de la mano, se da cuenta de qué si hubiera algo que el dinero pudiera pagar, Saori ya lo habría hecho.

-Es que... tenía la esperanza qué...

-Y haces bien. La esperanza es lo último que debemos perder... Pero desafortunadamente, esto es lo único que puedo hacer por él...

Finalmente, Miho se echó a llorar en los brazos de su antigua rival.

Una vez que termina los quehaceres, Saori se sienta sobre la silla de mimbre al lado de él. El sol ya está ocultándose en el horizonte.

-Al fin solos, ¿eh?

Ella lanza una broma que él seguramente haría de poder hacerlo, como si parte de su buen humor se le hubiese contagiado. La Luna sigue su curso por el cielo. Sus pensamientos también se escapan por allí.

Una casa en el lago, la cercanía con la naturaleza, la posibilidad de compartir sus días y noches con el hombre que siempre amó. Todos sus deseos se habían cumplido, pero no de la manera que ella esperaba. Hubiera preferido enfrentar mil batallas más que tener a Seiya en ese estado.

A veces ella misma siente ganas de romper a llorar, como en ese momento. Entonces busca su brazo frío a causa del poco pulso y lo toma de la mano. Increíblemente, cuando hace eso, puede sentir el calor de Seiya, como con los espíritus que manifiestan su presencia aunque no se encuentren en el mismo plano. Entonces allí se arrepiente de lo que acababa de pensar. Sabe, está segura, que lo mejor de él se había quedado con ella, y no solamente de su espíritu.

Sus dedos acarician sus nudillos, es casi divertido.

También sabe que si no encuentran pronto una cura para ese estado, el cuerpo de Seiya no resistirá por siempre y finalmente morirá. Pero en este momento, ni siquiera Atena tiene tanto poder, y sólo puede esperar un milagro.

La noche está en el punto más alto, las estrellas brillan con intensidad, como aquella noche que quedaron atrapados en el risco. Aquel día, él preguntó si se jugaría el todo por el todo con él, y ahora se lo está cumpliendo. Es por eso que hace todo lo que este a su alcance para que recupere las fuerzas, darle todo el amor que había guardado durante tanto tiempo, ahora que es libre para manifestarlo, con la esperanza de que ese haz de amor recorra miles de años luz en el infinito y lo alcance en algún momento. No existe día en que no pensase en la forma de que ocurra un milagro.

Los ojos de Saori se pierden en el lago próximo, el reflejo los plateados cráteres de la Luna se agita por acción del viento. A su mente vuelven las historias que su abuelo le contaba de chica, como la de la princesa Kaguya. Sus padres la enviaron un tiempo a la Tierra, y aunque estaba enamorada del Emperador, tuvo que volver a su hogar en el cielo, dejando a su amor sólo para siempre.

Ahora su vista se dirige al firmamento; quizás a ella le toque volver a su casa también. Pero mientras tanto, intenta sacar lo mejor de esos pequeños momentos, para que el día que él le falte o ella ya no esté, la acompañen los recuerdos.

* * *

_15 de septiembre de 2008_

¡_Hola a todos! Este fanfic va dedicado a Saori Luna, una de mis amigas más fieles por tantos años y que hoy es su cumpleaños. _

_Como habrán podido observar, volví a escribir de Saint Seiya, y no un songfic precisamente. Quería sacar esta historia para principios del mes pasado, cuando se estrenaron los dos últimos ovas de Elysium Hen, los cuales a decir verdad no fueron todo lo que yo esperaba (algo largo, lánguido y conmovedor) sobre todo siendo que ya sabía el final (era como el Episode III de Stars Wars versión anime). De todos modos alguna fibra tocó en mí (lo mejor la canción del ending) y me puse a crear esto que están leyendo, y recién hoy terminé._

_Sobre el fic: no mucho que decir. Como verán me agarró un ataque de paint con las imágenes visuales (que recién después de muchos años aprendí a describir medianamente). Y para los que les parezca extraño el planteo, vean la película de Tenkai Hen (apoyado por las primeras páginas del manga hecho por Kurumada) y se darán cuenta que Saori no parece recibir ningún tipo de ayuda en la casa donde está cuidando a Seiya, créanlo o no._

_La referencia a Kaguya hime (la princesa de la luna) supongo será conocida por ustedes, pero si no en www. vickyfics. blogspot. com pueden leerla. Esta leyenda original japonesa ha dado infinitas menciones en animes como Sailor Moon, Princess Ai, Inuyasha, etc._

_Saludos a todos y no se olviden de comentar._

_Vicky Yun Kamiya_


End file.
